User talk:Salubri
Greetings I would like to thank you for your additions to he wiki but there are somethings I would like to request. *Because this is a wiki about a manga/anime series it is a good idea to have the kanji (or whatever it is) with the names of things. Because it seems you are simply copying from Wikipedia (the ? usually gives it away) just use those. *Also, it would help for editing purposes that you use the template. Its there for the very reason of using the english, original, and japanese text of the names and the like.--TheUltimate3 19:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I am to assume you are either not reading this or simply ignoring my request for the kanji and templates are you?--TheUltimate3 04:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Zanpakutō I also think that elemtal type are a sub of the Kidō type that especiallize in said element. I have no problem with the way that part of the article is written it states what the anime said but since it was a filler nothing can be said to be completly true. Also I'm glad you like it, I'm always looking for a way to make articles look better. WhiteStrike 20:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I would leave it the way it is for now till' we know more info on it. I'll check that wiki and see maybe there is something we can take from it and apply to our wiki althought if we go in that direction we may end up with shinigami black and arrancar white because of the way they dress. I you got any sugestions please let me know and I'll see what we can come up with like i said i'm always looking for a way to imporve the way articles look WhiteStrike 20:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Good Afternoon, Salubri I would like to speak with you .Dekoshu talk 21:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's page I had seen that but yea I don't see the need to separate that from his article. Since you reverted to the way it was i'll leave it at that let me know if it keeps getting change and i'll see if we can do someting about it like maybe semi-protect his page or something WhiteStrike 02:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Well when info from the anime contradicts that of the manga we should take the manga info as being the right info since the manga is the source materiak, an as long as the info in the abine does not conflict the manga that info is correct since is all in the same universe. let me know if that helps clear some of the questions you got and i''l leave the other user a message as well. WhiteStrike 04:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: speculation I'm not confused about anything. I think saying something about a particular character, where there is no direct proof (in either the anime or the manga) is speculation. For instance, Gin's level of expertise in shunpo. The only real fight he was in was with Hitsugaya, and Gin did not show much of his true power in it. As far as Aizen goes, I think he's all-powerful based on what I've seen in the manga. He said that he has twice the reiatsu as a normal captain. He said that it takes a lot of effort for him to crush an ant without killing it (referring to Renji). And yes, he said that he has maxed out his capabilities. Whether that refers to his own particular capabilities, or whether that's meant to be taken as a comment that he's the strongest shinigami in all of Soul Society is irrelevant. Aizen said he's maxed out, and the only way to get stronger is to use the hogyoku to break the shinigami-hollow barrier. And that doesn't even take into account how his shikai makes him damn near invincible. I'm all for discussion. I haven't made many edits so far, and I don't plan to without discussing them first. But if my attempt to discuss these issues is going to result in people misinterpreting (basically, not reading carefully enough), then I'm just not gonna bother. And if you want an example of speculation, go to Ulquiorra's page. Then look down where it discusses how Loly and Menoly might be his Fracciones. I don't think that part needs to be on the page; any intelligent observer can look at the manga and see Ulquiorra's reaction to those two, and then easily conclude that them being his Fracciones is INCREDIBLY unlikely. Big red01027 04:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :About Gin, I'm not saying that he's unable to use shunpo. I'm saying that whether or not he's a "master" or "expert" is debatable. He hasn't been shown using shunpo, but that doesn't mean he CAN'T. I never said he can't. Only that he hasn't been shown doing it. And the only source on it hasn't even been translated into English. :Regarding Aizen...he's the MAIN bad guy. Every fight he's been in has been lopsided. He created Wonderwice Margera using the hogyoku, stopped Grimmjow in his tracks without moving a finger, etc. etc. etc. :Why didn't he destroy the shinigami when he had the chance? Because he had just revealed himself to be a traitor, and he wanted to revel in the effect his betrayal had on the rest of the shinigami. And then he left SS to go to Hueco Mundo to start the next phase of his plan. He's devious. And he likes playing mind games. Aizen doesn't usually do the dirty work himself; he only does it when he has to. Big red01027 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Byakuya and Tōsen/ Swordsmanship Salubri I'm fine with most if not all of your edits, but I just do not think that Byakuya is a Kido Master, nor do I beleive Tosen to be a Master Swordsmanship Specialist. Byakuya is in the higher tier of Kido users but stating him to be a master would mean he's at the same level as the Kido Captain or Yoruichi who invented Shunko; And Tōsen just isn't that good with a sword. Sure he knows Bankai but he could not stand up to Zaraki with just his sword. See the current Forun on Oscuras/Oscuro page for more details on my opinion of master swordsmanship specialists.Renji Abarai 05:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Moving pages When renaming pages from a corrected name please move the pages don't just copy the info over. If you move the page the history is preserved as well as the talk page. Also could you please provide a reference to when Todō Gizaeimon full name was revealed, thank you. WhiteStrike 04:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Statistics of the six for nearly all Soul Reapers/Shinigami Do you know where to find the list for Yoruichi's and Ichigo's, or you can't find it at all because of the sheer difficulty? This is an example. Dekoshu talk 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re : Hey Well, I'm kinda inactive at the moment, but still, I sometimes come on the wiki :) . :Err, well, let's say I'm not very active these times on the wiki and I don't think I can decide of the new admin alone, ask to other admins or call a "vote" on the forum :) Hey thanks for the advice.talk Full metal alchemist Just in case you don't know a new version of FMA called Full metal alchemist brotherhood came out recently and it's based more on the manga than the anime. Admin Reply Hey I saw your comment and I had seen the one you left on Mili-Cien's page and I personally have no problem with you becoming an admin. I know that you been helping this wiki grow for a long time now and even though at times we have disagree on some issues I see you plenty qualified to be some one who would help out. The admins are Arrancar109, Maul-day and myself but the only ones who can make you an admin are Mili-Cien and The Ultimate3 who are the only Bureaucrats. Like I said you got my vote and as long as the others agree I don't think Mili-Cien would have a problem making you an admin. WhiteStrike 01:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agree as well. You seem on the level and know many of the ground rules we enforce here. Like WhiteStrike said though, only Mili-Cien can give grant you administrator functions. I think Mili just wanted to get our 2 cents on it first, since WhiteStrike and I are the most active administrators at the moment. Arrancar109 04:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Welcome :) Re:Numbers? Yes there's a problem with fan fic content. That's not allowed on this wiki!! The thing that's shocking is that you want to be an admin! An admin should know that fan content does not have a place here.--Kisukeiscool100396 01:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) sorry about that just having a bad day and remembering when a user (who shall remain nameless) added all these numbers for almost every numero and it was big pain in the ass to have to change it all--Kisukeiscool100396 01:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem Reports Wow, I took my time with this one. Yeah, a lot of these problem reports seem to be little things or things that some people have problems with, whether it's canon or not. For the most part, while I do check them, I mostly just ignore them if they're something relatively small like that. Don't get me wrong, I do fix some problems reported, but only if they're serious enough. Overall, there are several things with some users we have to tolerate, even if we don't like it. I myself have a HUGE problem when I see an edit done with very poor grammar, but the only thing I can do is correct said grammar mistakes. Overall, the only things we gotta watch out for are vandalizers, spammers, and the most common problem, spoilers, so there isn't much to worry about besides those. Arrancar109 20:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: New Manga Thanks for the heads-up. Yeah, I had a feeling this was coming, especially since it appeared on the Halibel article last night when the chapter was released (which was why I posted the message in Toshiro's talk page in the first place). If I come across the situation, I'll try to explain it to the users as well. Arrancar109 22:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) In light of our recent back and forth on the Hitsugaya article, I thought I ought to clarify my position. I am not making wild speculations. I am not inciting other to speculate wildly. I am simply making a correction based on what is shown in the image Hitsugaya getting cut. On the left side of the image, where it shows the chunk of Hitsugaya that has been cut away in the background, you will see his ice-covered arm holding on to the remains of his sword. Further down, you will see the clawed foot that he gains during his bankai. It initially looks like an arm or something because only Hitsugaya's upper body is shown in the foreground. Now, arm and leg in the image are connected by the rest of Hitsugaya's right side, showing that he did indeed lose his entire right side. The key to seeing this is to look for the sword in the left part of the image. I apologize if the rapid-fire, back and forth editing offended you somehow, but I was simply trying to improve the accuracy of the article.DanceDance 16:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics I'm pretty much on the same level with ya. I didn't say anything to him yet because I saw that both you and WhiteStrike already had. I think what we can do for now is remove some of the excess pics and then warn him. I think we should talk it over with WhiteStrike if it's something we should block him for (for a limited time, of course) or not. Arrancar109 06:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Seems like a lot of people like Hitsugaya dying for some reason. At any rate, my patience over this topic is wearing thin. I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to start locking articles that begin exhibiting this for indefinite periods. Since you're a fellow administrator, you're allowed to unlock anything I lock, but I'm only going to do so so I can prevent edit wars or personal preferences from appearing on articles. I'm not just talking about Hitsugaya's article either; I'm also talking about Halibel, Espada, Arrancar, The Arrancar Saga, and anything else that might start showing "Hitsugaya's entire right side got cut off" or "Hitsugaya was killed". I'm really getting sick of it. Sorry about the bitching, but I thought I'd let you know. Arrancar109 00:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Again, sorry about the bitching. I also changed the wording in Hitsugaya's article in a less-specific way, so hopefully people will take that once the article is unlocked. If it still looks a little specific, feel free to undo or correct me on it. Arrancar109 00:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Hitsugaya's page itself can stay locked. I'm good with that. However, any other pages that might mentioned this can stay unlocked, unless the debate moves onto those articles as well. Arrancar109 23:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Message Archiving I'm not sure if you feel this way now, but if you ever feel that your Talk Page is getting massive, Mili-Cien showed me how to archive information from talk pages. You can pretty much use a "Cut & Paste" thing on everything on this page and repost it in User talk:Salubri/Archive. Again, this is just a suggestion, in case you feel your Talk Page is getting big. Personally, I let mine get a bit bigger than this before I start. :p Arrancar109 01:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey. :) You said I could poke at you if I had a question. Apparently, I'm watching a bunch of pages. I have no idea how, but I keep getting e-mails about it. Is there a way to change that? Sorry for the utter ignorance. ^^; Twocents 15:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for your assistance. ^_^ Twocents 02:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning the lock made on the Hitsugaya page. Excuse me, do you mind telling me when any of you administrators are going to unlock that page, and I already know about the bunch people who want to state that Toshiro is dead and my reasons for asking this is cause of a few possible edits that I want to make nothing big just a few corrections here and there, however even though it's not really important I would still like to know when. One more thing how is Tolerance an ability?--SalmanH 17:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No problem Okay thanks for telling me this and about my edits they're not really that important i can wait.--SalmanH 18:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I think the article would look better if ira is on the left side of the page. this way, it wouldn't make the article look spacey.--Agate genbu 02:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Arrancar Abilities Well generic ones I don't care either way, but I never did add, say Bala or Cero unless the arrancar in question had been seen using it. Overall though, techniques like Cero Oscuras and Gonzui are ones I'd only keep on characters who have actually used it. It's also like saying Stark has the ability to use Segunda Etapa, which is unconfirmed in general, since Ulquiorra states that Aizen doesn't know about it, which somewhat implies that Ulquiorra might be the only one who knows how to use it. So yeah, I'd keep certain techniques off each arrancar's ability list like those, but if you want to remove generic ones that an arrancar has not displayed, I wouldn't mind. Arrancar109 05:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Random Question Sorry to bother you again. I just have a curiousity question. Zanpakutō‎‎ (3 changes; hist) . . (+1,167) . . Salubri‎ (2×) What does the +1,167 mean/indicate? Twocents 01:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) That makes a lot more sense than my first guess (which was that the Internet randomly decided that it liked you or didn't like you xDD). Thanks! Twocents 02:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Clean Up I'm... not exactly sure what you're asking. Though, if anything, I wouldn't say their ranks are "Former 5th" or "Former 8th", since it's not guaranteed that Aizen will replace the Espada or not (to me, that's what saying that would indicate); and I'm sure I don't need to tell you to not write synopsis sections in past tense. As for some arrancar abilities, it all really depends on how much power of their's was displayed. To this day, Ulquiorra still hasn't demonstrated his full capacity of hand-to-hand combat, since he's only used the fighting method on opponents weaker than himself. Though, I get what you're saying though. At this point, some of the said deceased Espada's abilities will never be revealed at this point, so we should point something out regarding that. Arrancar109 17:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw it. It happens sometimes. Arrancar109 22:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Privaron Espada Ok, my bad. My problem is that I've never read any of these profiles and don't know where to find them. It says on my user page that the only stuff I know about Bleach comes from the anime before episode 153. I was just misinformed. So are the profiles available on the internet or do I have to look in Shonen Jump or somewhere? And how do I know when something I'm reading is official or not? Darth Havoc 06:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Patrol Seems that votes are clear : Almost 40 votes for "Enable it", None for "Don't", and one for "I don't care", so it seems pretty clear that I'm gonna request for it to be enabled, but here is a question : Should we make it sysop-only or allow the users to flag as patrolled ? I personally prefer to allow the user since, anyway, if a sysop is online, he'll just block the spammer and that would almost nullify the system's usefulness if we allow it only for sysops :/ :I think you should read the lightblue link to the help wikia, near the poll :) Think you didn't get what I meant, and in the same time you said things reminding me of it, personally, I think that this thing is actually pretty useful when the sysops are out, they just directly see the messages members have flagged/unflagged an can immediatly delete it, anyway, everyone has got its own opinion ;) Lost in translation Are certain elements of the story lost in the translation from Japanese to English? I don't speak Japanese, and I'm afraid that some of the information I get from the translated version of Belach - dubbed and subbed - might be wrong. For example, Yoshino Soma's page says that she was the only bount who could give birth (information that I'm sure was taken from the original Japanese). But when I watched the dubbed version of the episode where this information was given, the meaning that I got was that she was the only bount capable of acting motherly and treated Goethe like a son, which led him to obey her more readily than many other bounts' dolls. Which is more accurate? Darth Havoc 20:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra Yeah, at this point, I'm in favor of blanking it for now like Wikipedia did (except leave Blum's Shattered Blade contribution up), since a lot of people have mixed views on who did Ulquiorra. I don't trust Anime News Network either, so we can't rely on them as a completely true source. Arrancar109 18:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Tolerance I, think that i should remove Tolerance on the Tōshirō Hitsugaya page and place some of it's info in the personality section except I'm pretty sure that a lot of people would have problems with it, would this be one of those times that I have to post it up on a talk page or can I just do it?--SalmanH 06:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) hey I's using the pattern used on the other espada's zanpakuto so don't undo it. If you undo it, it will be different from the others. That's why it's called pattern. --Agate genbu 14:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC)